Takehiko Ren
| affiliation = Karakura Town PSDA | occupation = Student Member of the PSDA | team = PSDA | partner = Unknown | signature skill = }} Takehiko Ren is a spiritually aware teenager that attends Karakura High School. A known otaku, Ren was thrilled to find that he could see spirits and embraced the exciting life of the supernatural nearly the moment he discovered it's existence. Once he discovered he had powers of his own, he set to using them "for the greater good", and fancies himself a sort of superhero when he's on the job. Appearance Ren is a teenager with semi-long blonde hair. He has brown eyes and a slim figure. At school, he wears the Karakura High uniform, and outside of school, casual clothes, usually consisting of a jacket and plain t-shirt, and beige pants. Ren's only distinguishing feature are his glasses, which are black, that he has on nearly all the time. Personality Typically overly enthusiastic about manga and anime (being an otaku), Ren is overly opinionated and enthusiastic on matters concerning them. Often he compares and reacts to situations in real life according to similar situations he's seen in manga; though he will adjust his plan of action accordingly when the time calls for it. Much of Ren's life revolves around his manga and his life as a PSI, and he finds he regular, everyday, normal human life drab and boring. Unfortunately, Ren's spiritual awareness has made him feel that he is superior to his classmates, and regular humans in general (whether or not that is the case), and he often finds himself cursing their uselessness and inability to perceive the dangers of the spiritual world. While he doesn't openly state this superiority, it does keep him from making many regular human friends, which Ren admittedly wouldn't have time for anyway. Equipment Reiatsu Batteries: Batteries that Ren constructs himself that gathers energy from the atmosphere and turns it into usable energy. Ren commonly uses these batteries to fuel his spells, given that he cannot expend the energy to use them himself, and once one is used in such a manner, it burns out, rendering it useless. Because of their cost and the materials required to make them, Ren absolutely will not carry more than two on him at the same time, unless the situation is dire and requires him to. Most spells will take up one battery (though one battery can fewer the weakest spells multiple times), but higher-level spells may need both, and more powerful spells may even need more than two. As long as they are in Karakura Town, they need about a week to charge up to capacity. Powers and Abilities High Intellect: Though he is certainly not a genius, Ren is rather smart and creative in his solutions to situations he encounters while on the job. Years of reading manga has made it nearly impossible to surprise Ren with a new technique or a plot twist (in the sense that his life is one and he is acting it out; he is able to predict what will happen next as if the battles he goes through or the missions he goes on are the plot of a manga), and he is generally able to wrap his head around nearly anything that comes his way and find an appropriate counter-strategy (so long as it is actually within his abilities to do so). Kido Practioner: Ren is somewhat well-versed in Kido, but does not have many actual spells under his belt. Regardless, he has found that he has a sort of photographic memory when it comes to magic, and after seeing a spell performed once, he immediately knows how to use it, and most of it's inner workings. Despite this, he is able to cast practically no spells with the amount of reiatsu allotted in his reserves, so he usually expends one of his reiatsu batteries in order to use one. Enhanced Stamina: While he doesn't possess superhuman amounts, Ren does possess considerably more stamina than the average highschooler. Fullbring 'Scouter '(スカウター, Sukautā)is the fullbring of Takehiko Ren, and it's focus are his glasses.